Rebirth of the Chosen
by Saturns Darkness
Summary: Formerly Mirrored Secrets.Destiny still hasn't been balanced. Secrets were made, and families broke. In a galaxy far far away, soon they will be released, setting off a time line of galactic proportions. This is the story.
1. Blue mirrors

_Oh the evil ideas that have floated around my head concerning this. I don't own star wars. Thanks to all who have reviewed my other stories._

_**Blue Mirrors**_

The crowd was cheering for the Emperor Vader. A moment later, The Empress Vader entered the balcony. Informally, they are Lord and Lady Vader, titles gained from a time long ago. Just recently, he decided to step up to his position in name. The former Emperor was a figure head, Emperor Palpatine, as most of what was decided for the empire was delegated on by Lady Vader. He was told by Lord Vader then.

From what I've heard from behind the fortress walls, most papers weren't even signed by the real emperor Palpatine. They were all forgeries, the tax laws and such. Under my calluses, I can feel what the taxes have done to the people. The fabric reflected what the moisture farmers couldn't do anymore. If you looked hard enough, even Lady Vader's magnificent black robe was older.

From the back of crowd, I saw my parents nod. It seemed that even though I was a lowly Senator's daughter, practically a senator in my own right, the crowd thought I was more. Maybe it was my Cornet hair style. Maybe it was my blue silk of my tunic's duster or the black linen of my tunic. The knee high slightly heeled boots were better than my fellow peasants after all.

From the distance of the parted crowd, I can see how worn my father is. He never supported the empire. He just wanted to live. Ironically enough, Senator Bail Organa is the silent hope for a fair republic. Rebellion is no recipe for life in this time. The empire rules now. It has for 4 decades. Upon meeting my senator parents, a nod of heads is exchanged. Any Public form of affection is looked down upon by the Lord, rather, Emperor Vader.

Before I step into the hover car, I look back. For some reason. I have the gaze of the Empress on me. On an impulse, I watch back. I don't stare, nor glare. I just watch. Our eyes are the same color.

_Like? Hate? Any better title ideas? Please tell me!_

_**This is Rots induced star wars by Saturns Darkness.**_


	2. three ways to confusion

_I still need a title. Any ideas? Enjoy reading the things that I don't really own..._

_**Three ways to confusion**_

At home, I am chastised for my actions. It was odd only for the expression in my parents' eyes. It wasn't anger, it was pain. Yes, I am 17, and yes, I still live with my parents. Really, I have no reason to leave my parents. They have placed me on a political path of power with a twinge of protectiveness. I can be in charge in public events but at school functions, I was ordered to stay with the group.

It was probably because Vader always sat in on our lessons and ended up picking out students for 'special studies'. I lost many friends that way. Their contact just kind of faded away. As far as I know, I am the only one to not be touched by the one called Vader. It's not like I want him to, or anything. It's more of an oddity. Its many different oddities when there are silent vigils for fallen comrades. There hasn't been a war in decades. Sometimes, it seemed there was a guardian up there in the ranks for me.

The fuss of the new emperor has subsided to finally leave just a royal political ball. Yes, I say Royal because we all have our lines based somewhere in the old blood of the old republic where 300 were squires and 2 were kings. I can still remember when our invitation arrived.

I had been bent over my studies. Today is was basic calculus and the diplomacy derived from it. In the privacy of my own room I had taken the options of an old warriors garb and had done my hobby of finding incredibly odd hair styles for my long brown hair. Burgundy is generally looked down upon, but that was what the warriors garb was. I did not truly notice this as I felt for my parents, and did not find them. With idle curiosity of a delivery at dusk, I did not let the serving girl, Mara, get it. Subconsciously, I brushed the loose strands of hair back into my low double buns.

In front of the door is…my twin? She is a little taller than me, and a little thinner than me, but other than that, we match in identity. Immediately, she kneels. I stare at her, mouth agape. This was reserved for Lord and Lady Vader only. Hoping that the security droids didn't have a protocol breech chip, I physically force her to rise. Eyes down she hands me an expensive heavy envelope through the orange faded sleeves. I take it and thank her. Out of an uncomfortable silence, when she is finally looking at me, again with pain in her eyes, I ask her name. She says Padme. Before any more can be said, she scurries off.

Closing the door, I can faintly feel my parents entering from the side door. My curiosity is too great to not open this now, however. With pale hands, the royal seal is broken with the intertwined P and A perfectly in tact when it is pulled off the tab. It's an invitation to a ball, written in the archaic writing of Naboo. The reason is not printed on it. The signature at the end seems to be ink, rather than a stamp. I can tell it isn't from a droid because there is a small ink blot on the near by corner were the pen tested. I feel the very thick back. Visually, it is thicker than the front.

I'm about to investigate further when I noticed my father in the dinning room door way. He is angry? Panicked? Scared? In my suddenly scared state, I drop the invitation. Three pieces of paper fall to the ground. "Go to your room. You have studying to do." I wouldn't dare disobey him with that tone. But I would wonder. Why the tone? Why the extra piece of paper? Why was my mother crying later?

_Like? Hate? Title ideas yet? Please tell me!_

_**This is chapter two of a AU star wars fic by Saturns Darkness**_


	3. The gown of a Senator

_Wee, this is my longest chapter yet. I don't own, so please don't sue. Please please don't sue at 6:30 in the morning when I have yet to sleep. Enjoy!_

_**The gown of a queen**_

In the chaos of the ball, the invitation is forgotten. It is forgotten at least by my parents, but amidst the pointless fittings in the quaint dress shop, I wonder about it. While a traditional high collared, very loose senators gown is fitted on my body, I spot a dark corner in the dress shop. The droid who was pinning me beeps in rapid confusion and follows me with its frenzied beeping.

The dark corner has an old fashioned sliding door, one that needed no hand prints. It does a variant of an eye scan while I am looking for the opening latch. Now, keep in mind I had no idea what possessed me to go so quickly to the corner. Upon the doors opening, I see what did.

It was a personal fitting room from what looked to be a queen's room. The colors are royal in richness. There's a dress form in the center of the room. It has brown hair that hits the floor. Subconsciously, I finger my own loose braid that is its match in length. When I first walked in, the dress form was all that was in the room. When I come close enough to touch its hair, the room bursts to life.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the droid that I was using trade places with a dusty protocol droid. It used to be a golden color. Lights turn on then, creating a warm almost sea side glow. There are even faint waves heard over the sound system. The room's walls slide over to reveal a massive closet along the walls. One corner is a makeup station, with enough white makeup to make a clown cry. Everything from a child's robe to a beaded flowing water dress lives there. They are dust free and look as fresh as they were just made; in contrast to crusty cake make-up. There is even warrior's garb that matches my lounging clothing. I have a feeling the blaster attached to it isn't a costume remake. Next to it is a looser version of it, with detached gloves versus an undershirt. I doubt the burn holes were from ironing as well.

The droid shuffles in and the entrance closes. In a robotic 'tsking' noise, it calls for R2. I am confused when a sub dressing room slides open and a white and blue R2 unit comes out. The two have a conversation that sounds very one sided against the r2's beeps.

Before I can really grasp the conversation, as the language was one I barely learned early in school, I am pushed into the dressing room. With almost relaxing motions and sounds, I am encouraged to drop the senators gown to the floor (in which it is sucked away somewhere by a vent) and I am left in a slip body suit. I feel rather naked yet my pride will not let me cover myself. I have nothing to hide anyway.

I am asked what date it is. The droids nearly explode. In a patient huff, I sit down, and play with my hair. My nails need to be clipped. After a while, the arguing ceases. The droids are staring at me. Mechanical beings with no mind of their own are staring at me. Slowly, I stand, and their eyes follow my body to the door. Leaning against the door frame, I try to activate it by waving a hand behind my back. It doesn't work. I smile to hide my discomfort.

"Hi there." Silence follows. The golden droid shuffles forward. The R2 unit follows. It beeps once. "Of course she is the queen. Who else could she be?" They think I am the queen? I could be killed for treason? Wait…who is the queen? I ask this. The silence that was before the last droid explosion happens again. It never comes though. The R2 unit beeps many times. "She isn't the queen. You are quite right R2. Well then, who ever you are, we have to dress you properly." The droids shuffle and roll away. I really have no choice but to follow.

Some time later, I can feel my parents wondering where I am. On my body, is a magnificent blue and white schemed gown. The bodice is tight and fits like a jacket till my waist. From there, the blue velvet opens up to a white full skirt. The sleeves are barely bell shape, with slight beaded French cuffs that hit the shoulder with a medieval cuff. The cuff is where my sleeves turn white. I turn in the mirrors, again led by the pushy droids. I am very pleased. I tell them so.

A flurry of movement later, the dress is bagged. The receipt on it reads 'paid in full'. I am confused. My confusion is not satisfied as I am pushed out the door. No one is in the place. It seems empty for the moment. On the counter, I leave a note that says 'leave on the tab of Leia Organa'. I will use my money that I've saved for secret times before my parents can get angry again.

They don't see the gown until days later. Mother is furious with where the money came from. I said that I paid for it already. What else do you do with money that doesn't leave your hands for years? Father smiles when he sees me in it. Its heart warming till the day of the ball.

_Like? Hate? Really, any title ideas? Please tell me._

_**This is chapter 3 of SWs goes twisted by Saturns darkness.**_


	4. A gala alone kind of

_Ah ha, hopefully people will read this and the many chapters I put up because I will be gone for possibly a week and a half. Enjoy…btw, I don't own_

_**A gala alone. Kind of**_

"Solo, Han, Solo." That there made my eyebrow twitch. Then a variety of other factor intervened there on the dance floor. For starters, he was impersonating a long lost hero that very few truly understood anyway. At the same time, he was kissing the back of my hand with more familiarity than Wedge. Three, his eyes were wandering. Alot.

"Senator Organa." I didn't even give my full name, in which I hold with great pride. All those finishing schools I've been to? I ignored them all. I spun on my heel and went to dance with another. He at least kept his eyes on my chest or face. It depended whether or not the topic was on his political achievements or mine. Really, most conversations that night were interesting like that. I found who did what, when, with whom, and how they gained from it. Then when no personality was evident, I took a moment to 'power my nose' and promptly fled the room.

I found the balconies then. It was a nice sky that shone through the fake atmosphere really. The moon cycle of the planet was most intriguing in detail. The design of the palace was one of these with balconies every few windows. For instance, the one I was on shortly after Senators son number one, it was over the entrance, slightly to the left. I could hear maids and that shuffling about cleaning the upper rooms. The next one was over the kitchen and dining room.

At that point, I spent the majority of the time on my feet dancing under the watchful eye of my parents and several unseen others. Finally, I was groped, insulted about my age/gender and looked down upon the by other males far too much. The last one I believe will have to go through psychological help due to random electric zaps, his memory being wiped out, and loosing his wallet (that was in his coat pocket that ended up on one of the ewok servants). Why was help going to be needed? It all happened when he was dancing with me, and no other times before. I don't know what I did. Neither did he. All I know was there was one less marriage proposal that night. I was happy. He wasn't. Things happen.

Keeping a blank smile on my face, I backed out of the dance and onto the nearest balcony. Sighing, I stretched, and cracked my back. There was a convenient dark corner behind the door. The black curtain was so thick; the white of my gown couldn't be seen anyway. The wall was cool behind my back, and even better on my bare neck. The coolness was covered by a breath. I turned my head around, and under reflex, I swear, slapped whoever it was. It was dark, and I was praying to the gods that the darkness was due to shadow, not robes. I heaved a sigh of relief. It wasn't. Narrowing my eye at the Correllion kings pain, he held his cheek, with a spark of anger, Amusement perhaps?

Anything that could be said couldn't be then. I could feel the emperor coming this way I felt a strong fear from somewhere, with the edge of sadness as well. Did the Correllion king feel it as well? I don't know. All I know was that he was dragging me behind the door further, pushing me behind his body slightly, and pulling both of us into the solid darkness of the door. My knees nearly buckled. The arms around my waist tightened. I think the king tried to smell me. A part of my senses was glad that I used my good body wash. Subconsciously, I let him pull me closer, and rest his chin on my head.

"Padme, there's one here I want." Silence followed by a female sigh. "All the others have failed your tests, Anakin, why do you want to use another?" More silence. "All the others failed the tests because they lacked the force. The secret Jedi have let themselves become revealed I think, and a child is here. The power could be Obi Wan's perhaps." The Empresses voice was quieter. "You would harm a child?" There was a rusting of fabric, and his voice came out muffled. "She is only a Jedi in training, my love. Soon she will be a child no longer." A figure was visible through the crack of the door. "My Lord Vader, the closing ceremony is needed." The two broke apart. "I will be there in my own time." The servant left. A few soft words, I didn't choose to overhear.

In the act of over hearing, I turned my body slightly. Now, I was nuzzling the King's shoulder essentially. He was smirking as the reason left, and I disengaged from his embrace. I let my lip curl in irritation, thanked him for his protection (even though I could do it myself), and turned my heel to leave. I could feel him walk quicker behind me. Before he went off in his direction, I could feel his breath on my ear again. "You will not forget me that quickly, your highness." I blinked at him. He was already gone.

_Like? Hate? Please comment? Thank you!_

_**This is chapter 4 of SW by Saturnsdarkness**_


	5. The Emperor's servants

_I don't own, so please don't sue. Enjoy!_

_**The Emperors Servants**_

My parents are tense. Again. This time, I have no clue why. My grades were here, I am valedictorian of my higher education again and several times past my, what used to be called 'high school' years. The bills are fine, and the apartment meets regulations. Hiding in my room due to partial banishment, my mother is crying again. Why does she cry so often? Why does my father sigh? Damn it all, I want answers. I look in my full length mirror. With my hair in long braids and the generic relatively teenage year's tunic and pants, I can see why I am viewed as a child by them. My low double buns look unusual and not young, nor old. They work. Perhaps all those skirts should be worn that my parents and family have insisted in buying. Yes, perhaps it shall work.

A little later, I have perfected the double buns and found a skirt to go over the breaches. Actually, the skirt was meant to be worn with the pants any way. I brushed off the dust, and let the door purposely slide open. I walk straight to my parents in the front room. There is still tension. The look at me with half bored half shocked eyes. "Yes, Leia?" There are more imperial papers in their hands. In two years, I am a legal citizen and free of their guardian ship, technically. They know this. Therefore, I demand to know what is happening in my life. Wordlessly, the papers are given to me. The child on the balcony was myself, I realize, as I go pack.

My possessions fit in several bags. Clothing varies for me, I don't really care. I do have many senator gowns though, and those are sent with my formal things ahead of me. On the shuttle ride over to the palace, I make sure my hair and senator's gown is in place. My parents are already over there, and I was sent to go by myself. I will change before I meet the emperor, but even as I get of the bus the few very evidently marked imperial servants give me sorrowful glances. Really, I have no clue into what lair I am walking into

Oh, this is not what I was looking for at all. I did not move from a well placed apartment to a palace to mop the floors. That was what I had to do the first night. Today, I have a list of chores. CHORES. Why do I have do CHORES in a palace where there are servants? Yes, I understand, they are people to, but really. Do you want to clean the toilet of the Emperor? Bah, so here I am, standing in my Warriors garb minus the skirt SCRUBBING TOILETS. Spoiled, yes, but I know what I should and shouldn't do. This is a test now, an irritating degrading test. Am I supposed to stay strong to keep doing chores for ever? Or am I supposed to confront the emperor?

It has to be the first one. The second one would be too easy. Alas, as I go clean the assigned rooms, I think about my parents. The only thing I've gotten from them is a letter. They are worried sick about me, yet most of their letter is crossed off. It could make one worry. In my thoughts and grim, I have reached the room. The doors are huge and gilded. They are not black. Therefore, they are the Empress'. I double check the list that I have in my bodice.

Yes, I am at the right room. There is no side door, nor secret servant's way that I know of, so...the doors are heavy. I use my back to keep it open, and I swing the buckets around behind it. Grunting very unlady like, I shove the door closed again, and a part of me is that it is a silent palace. Now if it would be useful, id make it loud by ranting about being a servant, but now isn't the time. This room is too large for one bucket. There's a bathroom off to the side that needs the cleaning as well. Thankfully, it's the last room for the day. Now that I think about it, it's the only thing on my list. Yay, I guess.

Actually, sweeping it took the longest time. The dirt that builds up in a room that only has a few areas truly, comes quite a large mass really. I don't think the maid in the other part of the wing will mind having to dump it out of her holder for me. Using my feet, I did a little ice skating to get it soapy with rags and in the moment of multitasking I blended the dusting in with it.

Actually, it was rather fun, and took me back to my very very short child hood. With some unknown skill, I learned most things early and from there, any form of a child hood went bye bye. Really, I don't know what else to compare it to since all my other few friends did the same thing. In my bliss, I did not feel a dark presence in the other room. A part of me felt it perhaps, but my irrational side had taken over. It hid when I felt a human behind me, and with unseen grace, I spun on the rags a full one eighty, took a knee, and hid the duster. The embarrassment was great. Any one else would've died probably.

"You are supposed to be in here?" Oh gods. I was just skating in front of the emperor. How could I not have felt him? "Yes, lord Vader." His open hand was evident in my lowered eyes. I dug for my list, and gave it to him. I felt his eyebrow rise when I tried to get it out. I recalled my protocol lessons, of how kneeling should only be so long. I resisted fidgeting. "May I continue to clean?" I don't think he even looked up. "You may rise." Great. I still kept my eyes down cast. From a corner of my sight, I saw a secret panel open, a servant stick his head in, green eyes widen and the panel slam shut. The Emperor took no notice. I narrowed my eyes. There would be a fight tonight, and the emperor would be seen most likely. I will not be taken advantage of that easily.


	6. Punishment with a twist

_You know the drill. Enjoy!_

_**Punishment with a result**_

"The lord Vader wishes to see you now." The servant who forced my door open glared at me severely. Her hair was still wet and smelled partly of toilet water still. Her cloths were stained with bantha dung. The beauty of it all was that all of her little crew, minus the poor messenger boy, were in similar states. Not all at once of course, but gradually, over the month past my minor beating and severe talking to from being in the Master's rooms without permission, all who told me where I was supposed to be and the ones who gave me the list received retribution.

Finally, some one caught on to me. I think it was when my braid was wet from the last one that someone caught on. Under law, I could not be killed, or maimed because of a prank. All the proof they had on me connected me to this last one only, and the others were assumptions. Therefore, I was not afraid. Yes, I might get toilet duty. Again. But I would feel proud scrubbing the emperor's toilets.

I kept my face schooled blank and said I would speak to the emperor and no one else. No one received any more dirt on me that way. Yes, I grinned/smirked secretly, yet I was the innocent new girl who tried one prank. Quite frankly, I thought I had gone above and beyond the call of duty making sure she didn't hurt herself falling into the refuse tank and she didn't drown when the plumbing system cleaned itself back. Hopefully, I thought as the emperor's doors approached, he would feel the same. If not, the gleam of the toilets was waiting for me. I couldn't wait.

It wasn't the dark throne room or bed room like it was before. It was grey. All grey. Walking into that with my self confidence, it was just barely freaky. The Lord Vader was in the shadows, his red and golden eyes narrowed at me. Well, if I die, I die in defiance. I did nothing to render death, and people will fight back with the blatant example of a fake republic.

Voices are floating around the room, and I need to shove my hair behind my ears to hear it. "Why….why…..are you afraid…..cheese……why….why not……" A solid voice was behind it, and I assumed it was the Lord Vader's. He was asking me to answer them. "I am not afraid, cheese is irrelevant, and what part of the story is the why directed to?" Lord, no emperor, Vader stepped from the shadows. Anyone else would be afraid he stepped from nothing? Or that he was in all black war threads? I just cocked my head at him. Was he pulling a power play? Well duh, but more so than usual?

The ropes over my wrists untied themselves. My wrists weren't even red from the ties, which I made sure of. Fear is such a wonderful thing. Vader was like a shadow, immediately in front of me. His hands were oddly gentle in going over where the burn marks would be. His golden eyes flashed at mine. "Why are your wrists clean?" Ha, I was right in thing the head house keeper was sadistic. "I wouldn't let her tie them that tight. She isn't very observant is and is easily distracted." He let go of them with a spin of his heal. I smirked. I wasn't the only one who spun on their heel, bastards. "Why are you here?" I looked away from his being.

"I was given the equivalent form of a newby prank, and then promptly injured for the stupidity. All who were involved were given retribution." He has a stupid habit of jerking his head. It's so irritating. "How did you get caught then?" This was the irked part. "The stupid girl nearly drowned. I saved her because I had no way to cover up a death of the Emperors servant." He asked for it. I told him what happened. "Was she the last one?" Pride was with this answer. "Yes." There was a tense silence. He began to stalk towards me. I watched him, moving backwards so he couldn't tower over me. "Don't get caught next time servant."

My eye twitched. I bowed. My eye kept twitching. I walked towards the door, and on the door, with him still watching me; I took a very possibly stupid action. "I don't know how Senator Organa would feel having his daughter be a lowly servant of the Empire." I think he smiled. "Oh, Leia." I stopped, and looked over my shoulder at him. "You know the messenger and the 'don't kill the messenger' theory?" I blinked at him, suddenly tired. "Do this time." I smiled evilly. I thought he couldn't have been as innocent as I thought. The door slid shut with a satisfying 'hiss'.

It was a long time till I saw another person. IF they thought I was beaten, they were wrong, and I wasn't going to go out of my way to correct it. I will stay an enigma I think. It's entertaining scaring them. If I can't have my fun other ways, I can at least have the satisfaction of having a small ring of supporters. Yes…yes…I'll start with the messenger boy. I could even take over the servants if I wanted to. Watching the others watch me, I suddenly pulled the down trodden girl act. Yes. Soon, they will come to the power of me.

_This chapter made me giggle. Did it make you?_

_**This is a giggly chapter by Saturnsdarkness**_


	7. The Gate to power

_I am probably going to fast on this thing, but I'm happy with it….enjoy!_

_**The beginning of power**_

It all starts with cornering people and finding the dark little secrets of the ones who injured my pride, of course under the pretense of the sad girl. The Messenger boy first takes notice of me. A couple corner sessions (take this how you will) and a few acting times, he is convinced I could do no wrong and acted only because I was provoked. If I was a bad emperor, I would kill him for knowing too much. Instead, he brings in his friends with him, and, when all chores were finished, and free time could be had, I first have the experience of 'hanging out' with people who I can barely call friends. The girls who I first pranked forgave me, but never really saw me as an innocent, and they shouldn't.

But the mistress of the servants. She just doesn't like me. It's funny, because I always get the bad jobs. It was when the emperor's page sent down a list of MY chores I indirectly saying that I was to be moved near the royal wing. I am the mistress of that wing now. I felt I chose my character badly when I couldn't roll on the floor laughing when the mistress turned red and stormed off. What did I do? The innocent Leia started crying. Really, I was laughing too hard during the whole ordeal. Now by now, I had been there 6-9 months. There was a certain rift between the other servants, ones who went with me, and the few who went with the mistress. Needless to say, I was winning, like I should be. I think the Emperor took notice for once, when elite servants had to go get assignments. There were some on one side, and some on another. Daggers were glared one direction, and I was smirking. Slightly, and within all protocol call, of course though. I think my people enjoyed their standing due to they never had to clean Toilets again, as a rule. If they pissed me off, the grabbed the brush and went off to do it without saying. It was a good system.

There was an interesting time when I had to clean the secured room of the Emperor's. I walked in, and saw forms of Jedi robes. In my history classes, we were told of how their used to be Jedi, but now only royalty was Jedi. It was more a title than power, we were taught. In the glass cases of his weaponry, I felt so much power. It was breath taking. I wanted to wield one myself. Longingly, I ran my hand over the case. To my astonishment, the case was unlocked. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I ignored it. Whenever I came to clean the room, it was there, open, and inviting. I had to do it last, or completely avoid it. If the Emperor wanted it cleaned better, he never said anything.

The empress, oddly enough did say it to me. "He never used to allow a servant to enter that room." Her eyes were guarded, and sad, she made me want to cry. She was in silk robes, in front of a vanity. Brown hair pooled around her. I went over their after putting down my rag. She never stopped me from braiding her hair. "I've seen how you've done your hair before. Perhaps you can call me for help next time." Her face was blank. "No. Anakin never wanted me to use the hair styles that were used on Naboo." I blinked. Where was that familiar from? I kept braiding. "Did I offend you at the ball?" She was so quiet. "Not at all." In the mirror, her eyes were misty behind the mask. I finished braiding her hair, and regally, as if with more than her 30 years of practice, she stood.

I bent to retrieve my duster and found her watching me. Almost transfixed with my face, she slowly waked towards me. She traced my face, and I found that my blue 'that can look brown' eyes matched hers again. I had forgotten that realization already. It feels so long ago. "Your double buns are better than mine were." I start walking towards the secret panel as she climbs into bed. I finger my braid wrapped around my head. A smile crosses my face. It feels as if my mother just touched me.

I miss my family as I lay in bed. It seems odd, but it feels like the Organas' were parents in name only. I mean, father was at least the closest to me but mother always seemed to watch me, like an estranged figure. That moment with the Empress…it felt like there was love there, and limited duty. With dare I say, Lady Senator Organa, it was more of a duty thing. My father seemed to care for me at least. The Emperor has had twinges of amusement with me. It's odd. It feels as if my parents traded me for another…or none.

_All the emotions. . Please comment._

_**Saturns darkness swears she hasn't done this before...he he**_


	8. Dragged into darkness

_Hi all. I'm finally back, now that school started again. Heh, I'm a senior. I've been on ff for 2 years now I think…anyways, I don't own star wars. Please comment, for I enjoy responding. Please don't punish me for being blocked (in muse)during the summer._

_**Dragged into the darkness**_

To some surprise, I am an elite servant now, in name and the limited power besides rivalries. In that aspect, the Emperor comes to me. It isn't in congratulations that he interrupts my work, but to literally drag me off. I try fighting, him, I really do. I want him away from me at this sudden proximity, but I cannot get him away. He flinches once. It works for everyone else but not for him.

I cannot let the panic show on my face so I let him just drag me, and soon, I'm walking of my own free will. We are in the protected side room now, in front of the weaponry case. He is pointing to the open case, gold eyes flashing. "That has been open far too long now." He turns to throw a metallic black and silver handle at me. It is caught with ease, and it lights up. It's dropped on the floor then, and the blade goes away. I jump a good 20 feet back.

"My lord, what are you trying to get me to do, commit treason?" His face is set in irritation. "No, you have already come rather close with the take over of the servants." My eyes are wide, I never thought of that. Death is that reasoning. "Are you going to kill me then?" Well, I said I would go down with a vengeance. Someone will be haunted after my death. Perhaps that messenger boy. We have had times of closeness.

He gets close to me. Dangerously close. It is like he is looking into my soul. Really, he isn't that much taller than me. "Every night, after you have finished cleaning my rooms, you will report to this room." He stalks off towards the open door. Distantly, he looks at my double buns. "You will never wear those in my sight again." The door slides shut.

The first night I reported to that room, I was terrified. I have never heard of a concubine system here, and if this is, the Emperor has a kinky side. I don't wear the double buns, and instead I wrap them around my head. Really, I have nothing else suitable to wear, so with my nails clean, hair brushed, and a fresh pair of clothes, I wait for the emperor.

He comes in with a presence, and tosses me a light saber. It ignites, and I think it is a practice one, one that is meant to work for anyone. The things he puts me through are painful, and I will have burn marks the next morning. With newby flailing, I managed to hit him once, and then I set to a style that just fell into my limbs. I never thought I could flip and roll over a saber before. It was like it was in my blood. For some reason, though, I never thought my father was a Jedi.

Before I am set free to sleep, I am told that there will be a time when I will be called to his side. When that happens, I am to keep my hair like this, and to wear what is given to me. I don't have the opportunity to say anything before I am banished.

So began my double shift days. I slept when I could in between chores, I think light saber training, and occasionally, 'how to rule an empire' seminars that I have to clean while listening to. It's like I'm being groomed to be an heir. Does that mean that I am no longer a servant? Does a princess clean her own room?

Soon starts the force training. This is slow, but eventually, it comes to me. I'm being groomed to be a padwan, and not an heir. That makes me feel better kind of. Still, I feel very dejected. On Alderaan, I am a princess in name. Here, I am a glorified servant with a sword. It's all very depressing.

With the force training, he starts pushing my buttons, doing things to piss me off. I never thought that an emperor would imply such things. It falls in time when I am trying to levitate things or something like that. Those times show that I have skill but when I'm calm, I have trouble.

As a resolution during the new cycle, I make a promise to be able to do that calm. It takes lots of work. I can do it however. It increases what I can do when angry. To frustrate me also, word games are played. I cannot go until I have figured it out. They go along the lines of being an Emperor. It's so irritating, sometimes I just destroy things. That scares me. A lot.

The summoning he told me about moon cycles before happens. I am given grey Padwan robes with the ancient style of year 140. Next to them is the saber with the hematite crystal that I found. It irritates my master that I cannot wield a red blade. Something in me prevents me from touching the thing.

In the pockets of my robes, I find a note from the empress, requesting I do her hair for the upcoming ceremony. I have not heard of it before, and know not of what I'll have to do. But if the Empress commands it, I shall do it. I tell her that. This time upon my meeting, she is not with glassy eyes. She has painfully void filled eyes.

It makes my mood somber when I join the Emperors left side in the court session. It seems the title 'Senator' has been lost. My family and fellow senators are horrified. My parents cut off all communication. Well, parent, because Mother has refused to see me anymore. I don't understand why. I can feel a darkness descend upon my soul slowly because if it.

By the time the ceremony hits, I painfully realize what has happened. I am the sith heir without the sith powers, all of which was reached within a year and a half. I have reached the level of Jedi master in comparison to others, but my level does not satisfy my master. Nothing will satisfy him I think. The ceremony is an odd thing. I am being crowned Imperial heir and Princess in name and, I hope, power.

_Like? Hate? Did you know Lord Byron of Don Juan had a pet bear? Please R&R._

_**This is one update of many by Saturnsdarkness**_


	9. Golden Losses

_These are kinda short…so I will do two chapters. I don't own Star wars._

_**Golden Losses**_

To prepare for this, I am removed from the Servant's quarters. The ones who I cared for the most follow me to be my personal servants, and the mistress of the servant no longer looks at me with contempt. It's like she knew what would happen and was just furious for it happening. In a way, I want her help. With the coronation, I meet her eyes. A part of me pleads for her to stop this, but I cannot. I have to look away. I think someone sobbed.

My new quarters are in the royal wing, as to be expected. Really, I have no problem being the heir. All my protocol lessons have stuck with me, minus my parents. Now, I guess, my parents are the emperor and empress though. The problem section is the dark moods I fall in. They make me decimal places stronger, yet I can feel something being drained from me.

When I look in the mirror I do not see drained. The power has made me stronger and leaner. The curves have finally arrived, and my hair is at its perfect dark brown color. My eyes have changed to dark brown, and my complexion is pale. My form is so very small, nearly to the unhealthy point. It is like that is what is being drained and making me eat enough for 2 if I actually sit down to eat.

My gown that I wore to the ball is big on me. The gown I wore to the coronation is several degrees smaller in the waist cincher. The hard shoulder plates that lead down to a massive train like robe have bell sleeves, and under the softer clasp part, a hard collar is formed. The tunic is much like I usually wore but the pants are tighter. I insist on my knee high boots.

The days are now full with more protocol lessons, self defense lessons, and the ever present Jedi training. During down time, I find that the emperor loves sabac. Also during down time, history is taught, ironically enough, the true unbiased version of it. Present political issues are always known. I think if I asked a stupid question, I would be given the toilet brush.

The emperor is often busy, and we have nighttime training sessions. The empress is my companion, and because we can do no more usually past a senate meeting (in which I insist to sit in on, even if I cannot decide any thing), we also learn to play cards. I learn the empress grew up on Naboo, and was a queen.

I have a suspicion I found her dressing room, and I tell her this. I don't know what to expect. I expect anger, and shy away with my eyes. The emperor's training has taught me not to move away from what I fear. Confront it instead. "Are the droids still there?" I nod, and no more is said about it. They make an appearance later, and join the society within the palace.

The empress excuses herself at dinner that night. I feel I did something wrong, and settle down in my own grey and red rooms with the holonet paper. The first headline makes me drop the paper and think about what I just read. No. It couldn't be.

My parents were there. My school was their on a field trip led by my parents. My childhood was there. It seems my parents were what held me together, or at least the idea of them kept me. Now, there is nothing to keep me conscious.

When I wake up, I am surrounded by darkness. I flicked my hand to turn on the light full, but a counter power kept them dim, if barely lit. It feels like I am in my bed, and the carpeting beneath is familiar to my feet as well, but there is another presence near me a well. I do not move.

It is on my right side, near the door. With a quick eye flick to the left, I see one of my small decorated boxes, and I see that it has been open. My letters to my parents are gone. The intruder will not escape, and, he doesn't.

Rather, she doesn't, as a stronger emotion takes control of my force. When the lights can be flicked back onto full, I can see one of the servants who disliked me, and whom I took revenge upon. She was the one who nearly drowned, and would drown now in her own drool from her slumped over position on the floor. Not bothering to come close to her, I left her up by her neck.

There is an odd sensation growing inside of me, one that is enjoying this, and enjoys the fear that the little girl is peering at me with. She isn't turning blue yet, and as I approach, she turns white instead. I smile, and notice the letters tucked in her dress top. Still smiling, I reach down her top to get them. One hand keeps her 5 feet off the ground, and another send the letters back to the box.

I spin back at her, glare full in my eyes. The force grip is loosened so I am not charged with murder. Air goes back into her ragged lungs feverishly. "Do not come into my room again. My master will alert which of you servants will be my aid shortly." I begin to let her down, with the appearance of actually letting her go. She has a wicked sly smile acrost her face, and with speed I didn't knew I had, she is 10 feet up on the wall, turning purple.

There is a beautiful snarl across my face. "Drop it, my mothers ring." It falls into my pale hand with a beautiful thunk. I take a moment to look over its alien wire designs, and large multicolored stone. It looks wonderful on my hand like it always did. The girl is let to drop. She hits the floor with a solid thump, and the sound makes me smile.

Her body is then kicked outside the door into my garbage disposal chute. In theory, if the garbage schedule is still the same, she has one hour to wake up, scream for help, and not be eaten by the creature inside there. Judging by her screams, as I fall back asleep, she doesn't make it.

When I wake up again, it is the normal light settings. I look at my perfect hands. Now, I don't recall if I really did send a girl to her death. It could have been a bad dream. I'm wearing the ring still, which is usually with my notes when I sleep. It wasn't a dream. For some reason, knowing that I have the blood of that girl on my hands doesn't disturb me. In the same breath, I cannot go back to sleep without seeing her face, though.

Anakin woke suddenly from his own sleep. Next to him, Padme settled again to adjust to him not being next to her, and does not notice a thing. Slipping on slippers, and a light robe, the doors out of the personal chamber are jarred open. His sith apprentice was calling him, and to her, he must go.

I am still on my bed, looking at my hands. The clothing I was wearing when I saw my family's fate is folded on a chair, and I am in shorts and a t-shirt. Someone must have changed me. Inside me, I no longer feel my heart, but someone else's. As mine died on Alderaan, it was replaced but an unknown one. To no ones surprise, my Master is at my door, and letting himself in.

He sits down next to me. "The girl had no family. She was an outcast of her society until she came here." I huffed quietly and toy with my ring. There was a familiar ring of fate surrounding his phrase. "Where did you get that, Leia?" I look at my master, Anakin. He barely looks older than my father in all visible aspects. His gold-blue eyes stare back unreadable. I feel my own blue eyes respond with just as much emotion.

"It was my mothers. Before I left, I asked if I could get it early before my 18th birthday struck." It glittered in the faint light. "She did not question?" I shook my head. "No. She didn't ask why. She only cried later." The last sentence I said sounded so morbid. "Did she always cry when you asked such things?" I pushed myself off the bed and padded towards my window. The city is as quiet as it ever would be. "She didn't cry until this past year. Before that, she hid it better."

Some how, some where, I feel that I will not be punished for killing the girl. I turn sharply to my master. His face betrays nothing. "I will not be punished." He stands. "Go back to bed Leia. The suns rise in a few short hours, and you have a Senators meeting tomorrow with Padme." I blink rapidly. Assumptions never were right usually.

I get back into bed, still watching him. He pulls my blanket up, and does something he's never done before. He kisses my forehead like father used to. As he closes my door, he is smiling, softly. There is still a golden glow somewhere in the room.

_Like? Hate? I liked this chapter, personally…Please comment._

_**This is chapter 8 of Saturns darkness' star wars fic. Title ideas still open.**_


	10. The Fall of an Angel

_If this weren't three pages long, I'd post another chapter. I still might, as an apology. There's quite a bit of content here I think...or I'm sleep deprived. I'm probably that, and you should go read and respond to what I borrowed to write on. There actually is a disclaimer in that._

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

_**The Fall of an Angel**_

The suns are bright when I wake up. No one woke me at dawn for practice. Maybe that was my punishment? I don't know, nor understand. All I know is judging by the holo-clock in my room, I am very late for the Senators meeting. There is no reason to rush if I am already late. Apparently, a visitor didn't agree according to the rate she rushed through my side panel.

I barely get her name, Sabe, before I am rushed to the bath. My hair is done while its wet and it's an ornate robe day apparently. I ask the hurry while an Obi is tightened around my waist. "M'lady, the meeting was rescheduled due to a missing servant, and the Empress wanted you to be there specifically this day." All other words are impossible to hear and I see no reason to hear them all. If they aren't important, they aren't important, I guess.

Literally, I am shoved into a Senator's box and brought up to the Empress. The empress does nothing against my rough man handling, and barely smiles at me before starting the meeting. The boxes barely float with people numbering around 100 around her. They are more serious than usual and rather grave. I do nothing to ruin the mood. "The destruction of Alderaan."

There is no time for formalities judging by her briskness. "It was caused by a super weapon test that _went wrong._ The number of deaths is impossible to count. I fear more wrong tests will happen again." All remained silent and sad. Some were disgusted, some were just broken. No one was full out crying thankfully. There was a thought, louder and more common than the rest however that was force detected. _It has begun._

It reverberated around the room, focusing on a tall blond woman in the back. I recognized her as Mon Mothma. We met gazes. Hers was challenging me. I started to half snarl at the challenge but a sideways flash of disapproval brought back my mask. "What is left to discuss, Senator Padme?" The _empress' _eyes fell to the ground bitterly. "Nothing_ I_ can discuss with you." The meeting that I was so quickly rushed too ended like that. The Empress and I were the last to leave. The air was somber.

The meetings soon ceased. The only remnant of the republic was gone, and the dictator ship of Lord Vader assumed position. Without the Senator and republic meetings, I had nothing to do. Well, I had nothing to do until Emperor Vader was alerted and doubled my studies. I swear, I think the end of the cycle goal was for me to memorize the intergalactic library. Granted, it wasn't that hard to use my photographic memory, but still. It was like something big was going to happen. Again. And he was either trying to avoid telling me, or was trying to mould me. Again. Sigh.

If before the palace assumed a non threatening environment, it did now, with a vengeance. Military replaced Democracy, and the Empress retreated to her thoughts in her rooms. When I was allowed to enter her rooms, it was cold. The Empress was not sleeping apparently well at all. My life mainly involved the Emperor.

My force studies were only brought up a few times in a week, and that was to make sure I could still do what I did before. The saber training was to the point where I could even beat Master Anakin every once in a while. No longer did any master and apprentice walks happen. It appeared that the walks were something like a publicity stunt. Now all power was secure in his eyes, I was guessing, so what, I wasn't needed? A part of me was rather insulted in that way.

When I could sneak into the military room late at night, or just when it was safe to wander, the map of the universe became a blue and red argument as proof of security. Purple meant that was where wars were being held. The wars were never discussed in the Palace.

One night, I made a small decision. I was going to see why I was getting no more force training. That involved merely entering a battle room, and turning it onto a familiar level of challenges. That took work due to I was never the one to set levels. Only my master would. Part of the process was going over the levels one by one.

The overall process took several nights but eventually, the outcome made me sit back with record books open, of mine, my master, and his former Jedi. If the level was correct, I was council material. Oddly enough, depending on my mood, I could rival Master Anakin. A dark thought of mine said that that was my right. A lighter thought 'meh'ed at the idea.

A part of me, despite the deep depression I had fallen in, refused to go that low. Pain was one thing. Excessive torture and murder was another. If I was to be a disappointment in becoming a sith lord, so be it. The red crystal still would not activate for me.

I tried many times, and built of burn marks upon burn marks, but then had them vanish with a wash of healing powers and bacta tank fluid. Even in the blank shell that I notice my self becoming, I could never reach the limits of what happenings leaked into the palace.

I want to know what has been happening outside my gilded cage. No one I speak to will tell me anything, so I am forced to lie. It involves the Emperor allowing me to take a trip. It's past my 17th birthday now, and rather near my 18th, and it was never noticed. I use it to my advantage to request something partially complicated. I want to live the life of a civilian of the Empire for a short time. A month would suffice. The Emperor gave me that eye and asks why I think I deserve this.

For starters my training has before gone outside the palace and done much more than a battle room. There are more objects of study than books to improve my future ruling. I am the heir to the throne of the only Empire, therefore, I deserve something. This something could ask for much more like those girls of the past who lived in riches as well as rolled in them.

To compare, I don't ask for much. A few months out on my own with a small bank would keep me settled for when I can start actively ruling. As the apprentice to Vader, I would not be in total danger for those who feared the Emperor. He hears this, and tells me he'll get back to me. For now, I am to go see the palace accountant.

He is an old man who needs an assistant. I growl at the concept of being a servant, again, but it was an order, not a wish. Silently, with frustration being built up at every moment he asks me to do something that day, I do the asked item, but not in pleasure. Really, the work isn't that hard.

Double-check these numbers here, file this, turn on this machine, eat a cookie…actually, the cookie isn't that bad. Apparently, he is the servant Mistress' husband. My frustration is lessened with that, but it does not disintegrate. I think it's my guilty conscience about my negative reaction to his wife that makes me actually be nice to the old guy.

My niceness goes until hours into staying in the dark, and dusty yet oddly homely, room, he asks about that girl. I refuse to stiffen. "She took my mother's ring." The old man looks at me with something in his face that I don't like. I feel the anger growing as he keeps looking at me that way. "What, old man?" He shakes his head. "Did she take it because it was hers? Or did she inherit it?" I blink at him, angrily. "Of course not. Maybe the time for your replacement is nearing quicker than you think." The door echoes what's left of my anger.

/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1

_So…like? Hate? Tell me so. You know the last chapter and the girl. Well...that was one of the points that a writer (or an attempting one) surprises herself. I feel as if I should feel guilty for that. But there is no rational thought behind it. Oh dear. I'm rambling, but you, don't mind me. Go review if you want._

_**This story nearly makes Saturns darkness' head hurt**_


	11. Leaps and Bounds with a Kiss

_I'm taking a good guess that no one remembers who I am. Tis okay. All that matters is that people read and review. . So, standard 'Im broke' disclaimers apply. Go, shoo, and here, have a little plot update:_

_Leia is taken from her own home into the emperors as a Jedi heir. In the palace, she encounters a sheltered lifestyle, all while discrepancies slowly slip into the cracks of her confidence of knowledge and the security that has become her new home begins to look shady. H/L has entered the building._

_**Leaps and Bounds with a Kiss**_

Once again, I am stomping through the halls toward my room, reasons all having occurred before, and a manservant stops me. He pays proper respect before he continues. "Emperor Vader requests that you dress for dinner now, and meet him afterwards in the side passage." I blink at him. "Fine." He leads me to the office a few hallways away and holds the door open to my room before he leaves. With the door open, I get the full wave of heavy energy rolling out of the room to verse my own energy for a moment. His voice breaks through the gold and red and swirling in front of my eyes. He doesn't notice a thing and barely turns around to speak to me.

"Leia, there are minor occurrences you need to take care of while I do some paper work." I narrow my eyes at him, but dare not ask anything. I caught that underlying tone of his statement. He is displeased. There is something glittering dangerously about him that screams stupidity if this was refused. I faintly growl before replying with my acceptance.

He touches my bowed head, however, before he leaves. He must be stressed, that is the only time he ever does anything like that. However, I reach the conclusion while i quickly prepare for court that this day was far too long, and hearing sniveling civilians complain about Emperor Vader's imposed lifestyle will do nothing to improve my day.

Yeah, so far the whole benevolent ruler thing was barely working. I settle for neutrality over my natural urge, to tell these people to go home, get a new life, or get used to their old life. "Yes, your land will be compensated for. Next." Judging by the crying, I think that they wanted me to say they could keep their land…oh well. "Han Solo, Ma'am." I look up to see a very familiar face. He recognizes me as well but is highly confused. It's probably not a new emotion for him though. "You are here to drop off supplies." He neutrally nods, and passes up a packet of papers.

The top is what he delivered, and the one beneath it is what was ordered. My eyes flick to him when I notice that the top sheet has a great deal extra than what was requested. More money was supplied as well than what the budget dictated earlier in the old man's room. There's an unmarked signature line. Next to it, it says delivery recipient and delivery boy's signature, in much more dignified fashions of course. I hold my hand out for pen. It's placed in my open palm. "Solo, you missed a line." It takes him but a moment to practically prance up the steps like he owns them, and then reaches for my pen.

Our fingers touch, and that was precisely what I was aiming for. My golden blue eyes are wide with shock for a moment, but that moment is barely long at all. He is hiding something, and something big. I just don't know what yet. While this happens, he takes my hand and signs my signature roughly with his guiding before he signs his own line. My eyes flash in rage. How dare he!

He smirks at me with the proximity of our bodies concealing what exactly was happening to the common folk. I glare at him, and contemplate calling the guards. I mouth a single word in warning before i call out his dismissal. His smirk doesn't change, but his eyes flick back and forth, and the frigid temp around us both is broken when he cockily takes my hand, and kisses it. "Of course, you're highness."

I keep glaring as his strutting back, and his smirk carries him down the steps, down the carpeting, and literally whistling out the door. To resist my temper, I focus my attention on the remaining problems of the night, and to my subtle irritation, people are happier with the aforementioned attention.

I go to the head of security before I go to bed that night. My order of do not let that man enter. I'm refused and raise an eyebrow in response, but nothing ever comes. I am instead all but carried back to my bedroom. Everyone around me acted like this was normal the entire time.

_So…like? Hate? Tell me what you think._

_**Part I of a Saturn's Darkness update.**_


End file.
